Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode x animega cafe Collaboration
The Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode x animega cafe Collaboration is a former cafe collaboration effort between Spike Chunsoft and the animega cafe (アニメガカフェ). It was located on the artificial island in , It offered themed desserts and drinks based around Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode as the name implies. It ran from February 28th, 2015 to April 9th, 2015. Appearance Outside the cafe had a stand of a signs featuring the main characters Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa advertising the collaboration. It was accompanied by a print out of the menu and the name of the cafe. The interior had poster decorations featuring more of the Another Episode cast but also some cast posters of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc along with themed colored curtains. There was also an "exterior" cafe dining area with a number of tables and the gashapon machine where a customer could purchase chances to get the random can badge set. There was a merchandise section within the cafe, where the acrylic keychains, posters, a Monokuma cardigan, etc. could be purchased. The available postcards, keychains, and coasters were on display behind the counter. There were also other non-exclusive Danganronpa merchandise for purchase. Collaboration in Machida :Main Article: Collaboration in Machida Menu 'Drinks' All priced at 550yen. ---- 'Desserts' All priced at 600yen. Gallery 'Menu' ---- ---- 'Merchandise' Below are the set of coasters a customer would could receive one at random with each purchase of a dessert or drink item. Purchasing all 8 drinks, a customer would receive a special coaster made of plastic rather than paper. [https://togetter.com/li/790512 @nekonojikken on Twitter] (March 3rd, 2015) (Japanese) ---- Below are a set of can badges that were only available during the collaborations duration. A customer could spend 300yen at the provided machine to receive a random badge. ---- Below are a set of Acrylic Keychains that were only available for purchase during the collaborations duration. ---- Below are a set of Postcards that a customer could receive if they answered a trivia question correctly. Postcard A featured Komaru Naegi and Postcard B featured Toko Fukawa ---- Below is a Monokuma-themed jacquard cardigan provided by the merchandise company '''Cospa' that only available for the duration of the collaboration. It came in 3 sizes and was limited to 100 between the sizes. A customer could also purchase it through a mail order.'' ---- Below are a set of Clear Files featuring the Another Episode Cast. They were all priced at 600yen each. ---- Below are a set of Bookmarks featuring the Another Episode Cast. They were all priced at 200yen each. External Links * bunkyodojoy.com: Official Collaboration Webpage (Wayback Machine Archive Only) (Japanese) * ameblo.jp: Official Website (Japanese) * Twitter: [https://twitter.com/vf_animega @vf_animega on Twitter] (Japanese) * Twitter: [https://twitter.com/animegainfo @animegainfo on Twitter] (Japanese) * Cospa.com: 『ダンガンロンパ』＜数量限定商品＞モノクマ ジャガードカーディガン イベント残数分 販売開始！ ("Danganronompa" Mono Comma Jacquard Cardigan Events Started selling for the rest of the event!) (February 26th, 2015) (Japanese) * ameblo.jp: dangan-koubai entry: 絶対絶望少女カフェオープン！ (Absolute Despair Girls Cafe is Open!) (February 20th, 2015) (Japanese) * Togetther/Twitter: [https://togetter.com/li/790512 @nekonojikken on Twitter] (Photo & Kanji Credit) (March 3rd, 2015) (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Events Category:Maintenance: Rename Files